candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/Autumn has already arrived! The Fourth Quarter of 2017.
[[User_blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/July_Update:_Have_a_Candy_Crushin%27_Summer_Vacation!|<- Previous Post: Summer Vacation Years]] This blog post is not the final version; minor revisions will be made. Hullo Candy Crushers and Wikipedians! I am amazed that I am able to return back to full activity and dedication from mid-February and attaining adminship at mid-March, starting with my first official blog post regarding user activity ratings. I am sorry about that I have been less active during the month of September, and that some information might have been out of date, and that this blog post has been created during one my freest weeks (It is the middle of the second week of October, the first Q4 month of any given year). Anyhow, I have some good news and less-than-good news to tell you. The good news is that I am currently studying mainly computer science and programming as a university program. As a result, I should naturally be very busy, and that I should be able to handle large amounts of workload, unidebt, and pressure, as well as able to cope against setbacks, and it is therefore considered as a real-life event. I understand that real-life events are more important, and that we are usually here editing on the wiki during our free time, as if this is volunteer work. Fortunately, I should be more active than expected despite being a university student since some of my software are relevant to the development of the wiki, such as analyzing configs or creating table source codes. Currently, the four main projects I am doing for Computer Science includes the project relevant to this wiki, my university-assigned programming assignments, programs relevant to other courses and those designed to show my skill in computer science, and a "scorechart" program which graphs charts for stock prices. All of my CCSW-related programs are fully functional except for the GUI implementation, and it is worth thousands of lines of code and many different classes. My earliest section I programmed, the scorecard generator, is able to generate statistics for my score and a sample of opponent scores for all the levels. I also programmed a program which parses the Lua code encoding level difficulties to provide automatic enumeration: Difficulty/Reality and Difficulty/Episodes are created using this program. My config program has been finished, and there have yet been a comment regarding that my program has an error. It can extract all information directly from a config file, including moves, colors, spawn notes, board information, and teleporters. It can also analyze more complex information and store it into a datastructure. Every to every other Monday/Tuesday, I hand out extracted config information for other administrators, especially to fill out the information and place it into level infoboxes. I can also use the data to create the source code for a properly and consistently formatted Wikitable, which will be used in all future Config extractions. All of my work and progress can be seen in my profile page. From now on, I am able to hand out config extractions for every new episode so other users can fill out the information, and difficulty enumeration and statistical updates every month or so (or if you request it). This can be fulfilled even if I am mostly inactive here As of now, I am working on a GUI implementation of my program, able to provide board notes which formerly did before his retirement. I am also making a help page to introduce more people to the new Live Chat (Discord Chat). On the other hand, we had had less-than-favorable news I have to share. Firstly, I will not be able to return to my May-July activity levels (I was very active at that time), as I have to devote more of my time to my real-life activities. Also, I am planning to contribute substantially to another wiki for the game War Commander, which has been here longer than Candy Crush, and still have a vibrant fanbase (though not as large as when WC first peaked around the first release of CCS). Also, with the recent departure of , I will essentially be the one responsible for looking at configs and putting it into infoboxes. I do not like monopolizing the wiki, and the best way to continue putting the wiki up to date, is to assign special responsibilities to the other admins on the wiki. Finally, my fanon project might have been cancelled and delayed indefinitely, since my level design contests haven't been very popular (mainly because of all the advanced rulings I posted; the next blog post will definitely be shorter, but there is a full version nevertheless), and that I have relegated this to secondary importance. However, since I am working on the GUI project, I should also be able to create designs that will also be incorporated into the fanon. Most importantly, I doubt that King will accept user-designed levels and element suggestions, which prevents me from investing my efforts to the fanon. 'But I will save the best for last: ' I am applying for bureaucrat for the very near future, since I am volunteering in putting this wiki up-to-date extracting configs and detecting redesigns. I am also improving the organization of the ranked users so they will have a special role. My bureaucrat nomination should come up in the very near future, in a highlighted forum post. I hope you take the time to read this blog post and enjoy the fourth quarter of 2017. Best of luck, Candy Crushers! a mulligan. (talk) 07:57, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Category:Admin Blogs Category:Blog posts